Sick Day
by weepingangel9578
Summary: What happens when the ones who are constantly cared for, have to care for someone else.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is the next story I promised, but I am saying now, that this one will not be updated as frequently. My other story, The Struggle, was written over break, so now that school has started again, I am not going to have as much time. I will try to post a chapter a day but don't be upset if there are some days I don't post anything. That aside here is the first chapter of Sick Day.**

**I don't own any of the rights for TMNT.**

* * *

"Very good my sons, that is enough for today."

"Finally! I don't think that I could sit still any longer!"

"Quiet chucklehead."

The red clad turtle slapped the youngest on the back of the head.

"OW! Raph that hurt!"

"Well…then stop bein such an annoyin goofball all the time."

"Guys that's enough."

The two bickering turtles turned to see an amused Donatello, and a peeved Leonardo.

"Sorry Leo," the two chorused.

The elder turtle rubbed his temples and shook his head. When he raised his head he was met by the concerned face of Donnie.

"Leo are you feeling alright? You seem a little…I don't know, just off."

"I'm fine Don, just a headache."

Leo turned and followed Splinter out of the dojo. Don shot a worried glance at Raph and Mikey, which they returned with just as much passion. Raph shrugged and walked out of the dojo, Mikey soon followed suit, so Don was left alone.

"Why does he never ask for help?"

The purple clad turtle sighed and followed his brothers. He found Raph and Mike leaning by the lair door and Leo helping Master Splinter gather a small bundle and his walking stick. He stepped out from the door and towards the rest of his family.

"Ah Donatello, I was waiting to say goodbye."

"Sorry to keep you waiting Master."

The old rat nodded in response. "It is alright Donatello. Now I must be heading off, the ancient one has been so kind as to provide transportation for my journey to Japan. While I am gone you three are to listen to Leonardo, and treat him with the same respect you would send towards me."

The three younger turtles turned to their elder brother. Don's face once again turned solemn. Leo was rubbing his face with his hands and all three brothers could tell he was trying to suppress a cough. Don was about to speak up when Leo beat him to it.

"I wish you a good journey father, and we look forward to your return."

"As do I Leonardo. Farewell my sons."

"Bye masta. See ya soon."

"Have a good trip sensei."

"Tell the ancient one I said hi."

Splinter chuckled and shook his head, before waving to his sons and walking through the door. As soon as the door was shut, Don turned to Leo.

"Alright Leo, something is wrong. You are coming with me now."

Don reached out for his brother's arm and began to pull him towards his lab. He wasn't able to get far, for Leo pushed him off.

"Don, I appreciate your concern, but really I am fine. Now if you excuse me, I am going to go train for a while longer."

"Leo I don't-"

"Don. I said, I. Am. Fine."

The blue banded turtle smiled and walking off to the dojo, closing the door behind him. Don stared at the spot where his brother disappeared with intense concentration. He reluctantly tore his gaze away from the door when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"He said he's fine Don."

"Yeah, Leo's the one you never have to worry about. Now then back to the task at hand, are you going to play Raph?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, and I am so going to beat you."

Mike snorted and picked up his controller.

The hotheaded turtle vaulted over the edge of the couch and pick up a game controller matching Mike's. Mikey pressed play and the competition began. Don sighed and turned his gaze back to the dojo's door.

"Unfortunately I don't think that's true Mike."

* * *

"Guys! Dinner's ready!"

Raph covered his ears as Mikey bellowed from the kitchen.

"We're comin Mike. No need to call out ta all of New York."

The red clad turtle pushed himself off the couch and stretched. He turned his attention to the still closed door of Donnie's lab. He walked over and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

He pushed open the door and found the genius turtle sitting at his desk, pouring over his computer.

"What's up Raph?"

"Uh, Mike said dinner's ready."

"Oh okay. I'm just finishing up."

Don pressed a few more keys and followed Raph out the door. The two walked into the kitchen and laughed as they saw Mike singing and dancing as he finished cooking.

"Nice moves Mikey." Raph said with a chuckle.

Mike spun around brandishing a wooden spoon and a 'kiss the cook' apron. He had a half-hearted pout painting his face and he had his free hand on his hip. He waved the spoon at his giggling brothers.

"Now, now, be nice. Or….no dinner for Raphie." Mike stated with a sing song voice.

As Don's chuckling grew, Raph's quickly silenced. His fists curled and his eyes narrowed.

"Watch it Mike!" To make his point clear, Raph made a threatening gesture towards the orange masked turtle.

Mike's smile flew from his face and he turned his attention to serving his brothers. The two standing took their seats and waited for Mike. Once their food was served, and they were ready yo eat, something caught Raph's attention.

"Hey, where's 'fearless leader'?"

Don stiffened and his gaze fell. Then almost as if on cue a loud crash was heard in the dojo. All three of the turtles in the kitchen stopped what they were doing, took a second to look at each other, and then ran towards the kitchen. They stopped as they reached the door and opened it.

"Leo?!"

Their elder brother was lying on his back on the dojo's floor with what once was a weapons rack surrounding him. His body was shaking from his violent coughing. Don and his brothers raced over and began fusing over their barely conscious brother, who was mumbling about something incoherent.

Don touched his brother's forehead and immediately pulled away. He was burning up.

"Mike get a bowl of cold water and a rag."

Mikey nodded and quickly ran out of the room. Don turned to Raph.

"Raph help me get him into the infirmary."

Raph picked him up and raced off to the lab.

Don followed after him, and just as they reached the door, he paused.

"Oh Leo, Why didn't you tell us?"

* * *

**So I will try and post a new chapter each day after I get home from school which is usually at around 3:30**


	2. Chapter 2

_Raph picked him up and raced off to the lab._

_Don followed after him, and just as they reached the door, he paused._

_"Oh Leo, Why didn't you tell us?"_

* * *

The Hamato family was a wreck. It had been two days since Leo had collapsed. Donnie had run tests and examined him for a full hour just to make sure his diagnosis was correct, and he wasn't happy with the outcome. Leo had pneumonia, which apparently he had already been sick with it for a month and never told anyone he wasn't feeling well. From there it had blossomed into a full blow, possibly fatal illness.

The worst part for Don had been informing his brothers of the news.

* * *

_The creak of the lab door brought the red and orange clad turtles out of their seemingly endless silence._

"_Don? What's wrong? Leo's going to be okay right?"_

_Mike paused his questioning when he realized Don hadn't raised his head yet. He was just standing there, his shoulders ever so slightly shaking. He opened his mouth, but closed it again immediately, for he was at a loss of what to say. He looked to his still standing older brother, who made eye contact and then nodded. _

_The two looked back at their distraught sibling._

"_Don? What's wrong with Leo?"_

_Don slowly raised his head. His eyes were red and puffy. He still had fresh tear stains on his face and mask. He brought his hands to his face and his shoulders began to shake again. Raph reached out a hand._

_Don let out a choked sob and shakily answered his brother's desperate glances and questions._

"_L-Leo has-has…"_

"_What Don? What does he have?"_

"_He h-has pne-pneumonia."_

_A tense silence filled the room. No one dared to speak a word. Mike, however, couldn't help his curiosity, so he asked a question that had been nagging at him._

"_How bad is it Donnie?" He voiced his question at a volume just above a whisper._

"_It's really bad Mike, and I-I don't know if Leo's going to be able to pull through this one."_

_The stunned silence didn't last long, for it was filled with the heart-breaking sound of Mike crashing to the floor in a fit of sobs and cries. After that, a domino effect took hold of the turtles. Don was the second to go. His legs buckled and he fell to floor against Mikey. Raph managed to stand for a while longer before he too collapsed with his brothers. The three sat there, sobbing for their older brother, for almost an hour. Silence had finally fallen in the turtle's lair._

"_Donnie, can we see him?"_

_Don looked at Raph with a sorrow filled expression but nodded and turned towards the lab's door. All three pushed themselves off the ground, and onto swaying and unstable legs. They stumbled to the lab and almost collapsed when they saw the state of their beloved older brother and protector._

_He was lying on the cot set up in Don's lab with thick layers of blankets covering him. He was unconscious but stirring, whether it was from the fever or dreams, none knew. Occasionally his body would seize with spasms and coughs. Mikey fell at his brother's side holding his hand in a vice. Raph took up a similar position on Leo's other side. Don found his way in between his two older brothers. He was met with the contrast of Leo's freezing skin and Raph's warm and scarred skin. All of the brothers had a fitful night of sleep due to the constant worry for their brother's condition and his violent coughing._

* * *

Don was drawn from his thoughts as that very sound reached his ears. He looked over and saw Mike had fallen asleep curled up next to Leo, and Raph was dozing in a chair next to him. Don trudged to Leo's bedside and sighed as he saw the small thread of ruby red blood dripping from the corner of his brother's mouth, and onto his ghostly pale chin. He grimaced as it reminded him of someone drawing a delicate line with red ink down a sheet of thin white paper, ruining it's pale perfection. He grabbed a small cloth from the bedside table and dabbed it away. He remembered when his brothers had first seen the blood ooze from Leo's mouth. Mikey had lost it and kept going on about how Leo was dying and that he would never get to see him again. Raph had panicked and consulted Don immediately. Only after forty-five minutes of calming words and comforting gestures did Raph and Mike settle down.

Don shuddered. Even though he knew that coughing up blood was a symptom of pneumonia, it was never easy to see the liquid that signified his brother's life, as well as his death, seep from his body. He pulled back the bloodied rag as the elder turtle's coughing ceased for the time being, and his ragged breathing returned.

The genius turtle placed the rag in a bowl of water and rung it out, removing some of the blood. Don watched with disgust as the bloody water dripped over his fingers and back into the bowl it was pulled from. He set down the rag and quickly dried his hands. Once his ritual was completed he went to check on his now waking brother in red.

"Hey Don," He fixed his gaze on the still turtle in the bed before returning his attention to Don. "Any better?"

"No, his condition hasn't changed. There is some small good news though." He paused as his brother's face lit up. He felt guilt building in his stomach as he realized he had given his older brother false hope. "The good news isn't really good news, but better bad news," Raph's face fell, "Anyways, the news is that Leo's condition may not have gotten better, but it didn't get worse, so that could be a sign that he is on the mend."

Raph's face twisted with emotion. His expressions were spinning from happy, to sad, to anger, and to hopelessness faster than a pinwheel on a windy day. Finally he settled on hopelessness and sighed.

"Don you need some rest. I'll watch Leo."

Donnie was about to protest when he realized just how tired he truly was. He gave Raph a resigned look and curled up in a chair. As soon as he closed his eyes he was out like a light.

Raph gave a small chuckle as the purple clad turtle's snores reached his ears. All too soon however, a frown settled back on his face. He grabbed his ailing brother's hand and lovingly stroked it with his thumb. Raph soon began to hum a Japanese lullaby that Splinter used to sing when they had nightmares. He and his brothers had always found it comforting and that it provided a certain amount of security. When the three younger turtles (including Raph, although he would never admit it) started coming to Leo when they couldn't sleep, the elder turtle had picked it up. Raph continued to sing and soon his words blended with Leo's ragged breath and transformed into a mournful and pained melody. It echoed out of the lair, through the sewers, and up to the streets of New York.

All of the busy inhabitants of the city felt a gloom fall over the area. They were unsure what it was, or even why they felt it but they did, for the grief and sorrow of three worried younger brothers was a pain that no living being could avoid being affected by, no matter how hard they might try.

* * *

**Sorry for the gloomy ending but you have to admit it is exciting to read. Please rate and review, all are appreciated **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I have been updating on such a weird schedule but I have been really busy. I have a trip to New York coming up and I have all my huge tests and quizzes for school this week and next week. I will try and update as much as possible, but I am not making any promises. **

**Oh and quick note, the text in italics are thoughts/flashbacks. So in other words they aren't being said out loud.**

* * *

"Morning Don."

"Morning Raph."

The purple clad turtle plopped down with a heavy thud into one of the four chairs arranged haphazardly around the small wooden table in the kitchen.

"When are you going to visit today?"

"I don't know. We have to be really careful. As much as I hate to say it being around Leo too much is dangerous."

Raph sighed and leaned back in his chair. He cast his gaze intently on the ceiling. The two sat there in silence before Don sighed. He looked up at Raph once again. The red banded turtle now had his eyes closed and looked exhausted. Donnie could see the black circles peeking out from under his immediate older brother's fiery red mask. None of them had slept at all, whether it was from comforting each other after nightmares, Mikey's bloodcurdling screams at two in the morning, or waking up in cold sweats from nightmares of their own. They were all scared to death for Leo.

Don's attention was drawn as Raph reached out and grabbed his hand.

"He's going to make it through this Don. I mean this is Leo we are talking about here, he's too stubborn to die."

Raph smirked as a small smile appeared on his younger brother's face. He sat there and stared deeply into the young geniuses face. He looked so much older than he truly was. He had dark circles under his eyes that matched his own and small worry lines creased into his forehead as he slipped into a grief fuelled stupor. The red masked turtle watched with concern as Don slowly raised himself from the table and spoke.

"I'm going to go get Mike….he's already been in there too long."

Don turned and walked towards his lab. Raph turned his gaze in his brother's direction, and kept it there long after the metallic sound of the door closing reached his ears. He cringed as he heard muffled protests coming from behind the lab door. Mike hadn't been taking the 'restricted access' news very well. Raph tried his best to ignore the heart wrenching sobs, but by doing that his thoughts drifted back to the devastating night at Leatherhead's.

* * *

_After four days had passed, and there was no improvement in Leo's condition, the turtles decided to take their beloved brother to the only other person who could help, Leatherhead. The three brothers had to transport Leo through the sewers and then to Leatherhead's place_

Raph shuddered as he remembered Don's very detailed instructions on how to carry Leo, how you couldn't touch him with surgical gloves, his serious tone as he told you "make sure you wear a mask at all times", and the worst of all "don't get too close to him".

"Jesus, we are treating Leo like he's some sort of plague," Raph mumbled under his breath, before returning to his thoughts.

_After what seemed like hours the three brothers reached Leatherhead's home. Don rapped on the door three times. There was a moment of silence before the door opened revealing a large crocodile wearing glasses and a white lab coat._

"_My friends, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances. Please come in."_

_The group of mutants followed Leatherhead to his makeshift lab and placed Leo on the table Leatherhead pointed out. _

"_Donatello, please tell me everything you know so we may try and help Leonardo."_

_Don nodded and glanced at his brothers behind him. The two nodded and located several chairs. Once they were all seated Don and Leatherhead fell into a complicated and taxing discussion of Leo's health. Raph and Mike sat back and observed, for they couldn't come close to understanding what the two were talking about. After a while Donnie and Leatherhead got up from their chairs and began working on Leo. Soon Mike and Raph were asked to leave the room and wait in the main chamber of Leatherhead's living space. The two turtles didn't approve, but complied none the less. They sadly left the two geniuses to their work. For the next two hours they sat in worried and anxious silence, until finally Don and Leatherhead appeared. _

"_My friends, I am sorry to inform you we have grave news."_

_This got the two turtle's attention. They turned to Leatherhead with expression of wild pain. Don decided to pick up where he left off._

"_The pneumonia isn't reacting well with our mutated DNA. It is mixing together about as well as oil and vinegar, which means that it is creating a new much stronger strain within Leo's body. That is why he still hasn't woken up and why he hasn't improved at all. It also means that-that…."_

_Don was unable to continue for he was focusing too much energy into holding back tears. Leatherhead took notice and rested his large hand on Don's shoulder. He continued Don's sentence._

"_It means that there is a much higher probability Leonardo will not survive. His body is weak and may not be able to with stand the full wrath of the illness."_

_Don just stood there, his head hanging low. Mike had silent tears streaming down his face and slowly walked over to Leo's unconscious form. Raph was still processing the fact that his only older brother, his protector, his best friend, was dying. The loud shout from Don, however, quickly got his attention. _

"_NO MIKEY! You can't do that."_

_Don was desperately trying to keep Mike away from Leo. Mikey was crying harder now and was putting up quite a fight against Don._

"_Why Donnie? I want to see him!"_

"_I'm sorry Mike but we can't spend more than 20 minutes with Leo at one time."_

_This new piece of information stilled Mikey's struggling immediately and caused Raph to approach his brothers._

"_What?" Mikey asked at a whisper._

"_Yeah, what do you mean Donnie?"_

_Don sighed "What I mean is that since it is much more powerful, it is also twice as contagious. That means that we can't spend too much time around Leo, and when we are around him we have to wear masks and gloves, or we could be infected to."_

_Mike deflated and Raph looked defeated._

"_I am sorry my friends."_

_Don nodded in Leatherheads direction._

"_What are the odds he's going to make it out of this Donnie?"_

_Don turned towards his older brother, shocked by his question._

"_Wh-"_

"_You heard me. What are the odds?"_

_Don paused before answering._

"_There is about a 3% chance he will make it."_

_Raph all but collapsed in the nearest chair after Don spoke. He began to cry. He couldn't lose Leo, He just couldn't. He soon felt two pairs of arms around him, and when he opened his eyes he saw his two younger brothers wrapped around him spilling out their bottled up grief as well._

* * *

Raph was drawn from his thoughts as he heard the sound of someone being forcefully dragged from the lab, and into the kitchen.

"But Don I swear he was waking up! You have to let me stay!"

Now that was something exciting for Raph. He leaped from his chair and headed towards his bickering brothers. He left the kitchen and was met with the site of his two younger brothers battling it out fiercely.

"Mike is that true? Is he really waking up?" Raph asked with a new found glee.

"Well I was sitting there and he started moving and kinda mumbling..."

Raph sighed. As much as he hoped he was wrong, it sounded like it was just another one of Leo's fever dreams.

"Mike-"

"NO! Let me finish! I swear it was different!"

Everyone in the room fell silent and gestured for Mikey to continue. They didn't want to get in his way because on the rare occasion that Mike got upset, he got really upset, and it was better not to get in his way.

"Leo reached his hand out to me guys, like truly reached. His eye lids also fluttered all the way open. I swear he is waking up." Mike paused to take in his brothers reactions before continuing . "Sooo I have to go see him!"

Don once again blocked the orange clad turtle's path.

"No Mikey, you have already been in there for half an hour."

"But Don-"

"No Michelangelo."

The use of his first name showed the youngest turtle that he was not going to get access to his older brother. Mike sighed and slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Alright. Will you at least go check on him for me?"

Raph smiled sadly and clapped his little brother on the shoulder.

"I'll go Mike."

"Thanks Raph"

Raph turned and made his way to the labs door. He pushed it open and slipped on his gloves and surgical mask. Once inside he could see that lying on a cot on the side of the room was Leo. He was hooked up to an I.V. drip and a heart monitor, which to his absolute horror wasn't producing the steady mournful melody it normally does, but a single, harsh, and devastating note.

Raph stood for a second longer before collapsing and screaming.

"DONNIE! MIKEY! GET IN HERE NOW!"

* * *

**I know, a really bad cliffhanger. But don't be upset the next chapter will be up tomorrow. **

**I forgot to mention it earlier, but Raph, Mikey, and Don are all about 17, and Leo is about 18 in this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I am really sorry it took so long for me to update, but I have been EXTREMELY busy. I have a trip to New York in a week, and then I have mid-trimester grades coming out, and then after that I have a two week trip to Italy. So please don't be upset with me if I don't update regularly for the next week or two.**

* * *

Raph stood for a second longer before collapsing and screaming.

"DONNIE! MIKEY! GET IN HERE NOW!"

"Raph! What is going on?!"

"HE'S NOT BREATHING DON!"

It was then the shock and horror glazed over Don's face. There was a moment of calm before all hell broke loose.

"OH MY GOD!"

Don leapt into action, be began furiously pumping Leo's chest with a vigor never before seen in the normally calm turtle. Then there came a problem, Don couldn't perform mouth to mouth with Leo. He turned his head, while still performing CPR on his elder brother, and shouted for Mike.

"Mike I need you to get the air pump for me as quickly as you can! It should be in the chest in my closet."

Mike just stood there, frozen to the ground with his eyes fixed on the scene transpiring before him. The young turtle was almost in a trance. Unable to think, to move, to do anything. The grief was just too much.

"MIKE! FOR GODS SAKES! DO YOU WANT HIM TO DIE?" Donnie screamed at his younger brother. He had tears streaming down his face in torrents.

The outburst from Don finally shook Mikey from his stupor. He ran to the closet and began viscously searching through the chest which Don had mentioned earlier. He finally managed to locate the object that could potentially save his brother's life. It was handed off to Don who ressumed his desperate attempt to resuscitate Leo.

The room was soon filled with the terrible sounds of Don's labored breathing and the shrill note of the flat heart rate monitor. When several minutes went by and there was no change the grief filled cries of little brothers joined the pained song.

Mikey Raph were in a heap on the floor. Mike was tightly wrapped in his older brother's grasp with tears adding in a sad percussion. Raph was trying not to cry, but found himself unable. His emotions were too strong and were beginning to take control of him.

The two remained in hat very position until the red clad turtle became aware of his other brothers behavior. Don was still trying to save their older brother, but was without success. Raph slowly stood, untangling himself carefully from his younger brother.

He approached Don and gently pulled on his brother's shoulder.

"Don," He spoke so softly it was barely audible. "He's gone Donnie. There's nothing more we can do. Let him go Donnie, you need to let go."

He spoke to the back of Don's head, for his brother hadn't finished his work on Leo. Raph pulled on Don's shoulder once more, but was taken aback when his purple masked brother whipped around with a crazed glint in his eyes brought forth from overwhelming grief.

"NO! I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON HIM RAPH! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'VE GIVEN UP HOPE, I HAVEN'T AND I NEVER WILL! HE'S OUR BROTHER RAPH! OUR HERO! DON'T YOU DARE DENY IT AND DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO LET HIM GO!"

Don harshly turned away from Raph and started up CPR on Leo once more.

Raph was hurt. How could Don say that? Did he honestly think that he didn't care if Leo died? He could feel the burn of anger staring in his gut. He placed his hand on Don's shoulder and was just about to speak when he was interrupted by a sound he never thought he would hear again.

The steady beating of the heart rate monitor once again filled the room. Leo was alive. They all stood in silence and intently listened to the ragged breaths of Leo to make sure they weren't imagining or stuck in some cruel dream. They turned as they heard the hesitant steps of Mikey slowly approaching.

"I-Is he alive?" Mike stuttered through his words.

"I-I…" Don trailed off, for he was unsure of what to say.

All three, however, gasps as a rusty barely used voice filled their ears.

"H-Hey g-guys."

"LEO!"

The three were overjoyed. They looked down upon their elder brother with looks pure admiration and love.

"We thought we lost you bro."

Leo attempted a feeble smile but was soon engulfed by another terrible coughing fit. The smiles were wiped from his brother's faces as they observed Leo's appearance.

He was pale as a ghost. His skin had been transformed from its normal deep forest green to a sickly gray tinted light green. His once sparkling stormy gray eyes seemed dull and hollow. They no longer held the light that defined the blue banded turtle. His lips were cracked and were covered in terrible red stains from the hours of coughing up blood. They were shocked by how weak and frail their brother had become. The one that they had relied on for everything was now barely able to breathe.

It was then that it truly hit the young turtles. What would they do if they lost their older brother? Could they survive that loss?

"G-Guys, I-I a-am r-really t–tired. C-Can w-we c-continue t-this a-after a s-short n-nap?"

Don smiled a sad smile and pulled the blankets up around the ailing turtle.

"Get some sleep bro."

"T-Thanks R-Raph."

The orange, purple and red clad turtles slowly and reluctantly turned out if the room and walked towards the bathroom at Don's command.

"We shouldn't have been in there that long and none of us were wearing gloves, or masks. We need to take showers, and very thorough ones."

The other two nodded and followed their purple clad brother to the showers.

At some point during the trip Mike pulled ahead and Don and Raph were left alone. Don reached out a hand and turned Raph around.

"Raph…Raph I am so sorry. I don't know why I said any of those things back there I mean I didn't mean any of it I just was-"

Don's rambling was cut off when the older turtle pulled him into a hug.

"You don't need to apologize for anything Donnie. You saved him, there is nothing to forgive."

Don nodded and turned. But before he got even two steps away he paused. It was then he mumbled something under his breath before continuing on, leaving the red masked turtle in shocked and saddened silence. He released a shaky sigh and stumbled after his brothers. The words the young genius had spoken, however, were circling in his head on repeat, forming a depressing mantra.

"I saved him this time Raph, but if a next time comes; I don't think we will be so lucky."

* * *

**And you all thought I was going to kill off Leo! **

**Again I am sorry for the late updates but please rate and review! All opinions are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

_The words the young genius had spoken, however, were circling in his head on repeat, forming a depressing mantra._

_"I saved him this time Raph, but if a next time comes; I don't think we will be so lucky."_

* * *

"Hey Mike."

Leo spoke in his now raspy and hoarse voice.

"Hey Leo. How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

Leo watched as a ghost of a chuckle passed over his brother's face. He longed to see his youngest brother's happy and joyful attitude return to his now always solemn and pained face. He studied his little brother's frame. The once strong warrior had vanished, and was replaced by a haggard and empty soul. Michelangelo had been handling his illness the worst out of the three. Leo knew he felt bad because they were unable to visit more than twenty minutes a day.

"Mike don't feel bad and don't blame yourself. I will not have you catching this as well."

Mike gave a feeble smile and placed himself by his older brother.

No matter how many times Leo told them that he wasn't' strong enough to stay awake for more than that long, if even that, and that he spent most of his day sleeping so he wouldn't be much conversation anyways.

Leo let out a rather audible yawn to emphasize his point. He smiled up at Mike weakly as he felt his eyelids drop. They felt as though they were made of lead, it seemed impossible to keep them open. It was then that the blue clad turtle froze. _Oh no. Not in front of Mike. Please not now._ He knew he wasn't going to win the battle but he was in no way going to give in. He could feel the ever growing urge to cough, and he could taste the metallic of blood climbing up his throat. He kept trying to suppress it; he knew how much his coughing freaked out his brothers. The blood was even worse.

Then it happened. His body once more contorted in spasms and the blood fell from his pale and chapped lips. His hollow coughs filled the air and ringed horribly off the walls. He soon felt a comforting hand thoughtfully wiping he crimson liquid from his chin. He opened his sore eyes and fixed them on the face of his little brother hovering over him protectively.

"I'm sorry Mike."

"Shush. There is nothing to apologize for. Now I am going to get something to eat, you rest up and heal."

"Thanks Mikey. I'll try"

"You better. Leo?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me."

"What?"

"Promise me you'll get better."

Leo offered up the best smile he could conjure and directed it towards the green form standing nervously by the door.

"I promise Mikey."

Mikey seemed to relax and he turned to leave. The half alive turtle in the bed watched as the orange bandana tails disappeared through the lab door, once again leaving him in the loneliness of the dark. He sighed and felt guilt hit him for giving his little brother false hope.

Don had told him two days after he had woken up about the overwhelming odds of his death. He knew that he probably wouldn't live to see Master Splinter return from his trip or live to see April and Casey one more time, but the thing that hurt the most was the thought of leaving his brothers. _His brothers_. They meant so much to him. How could he just leave them? He sighed again as he felt sleep creeping closer to claim him. His mind stayed on his brothers, old and young up until a mere second before he fell into the darkness of unconsciousness. A single sentence slipped from his mouth before his body fell limp from exhaustion.

"I'm sorry Mikey; I just don't know if that's a promise I can keep."

* * *

**Poor Leo. So his was more of a transition chapter. Just a scene between two brothers. I really wanted to look at the family aspect of it all, so here it is.**

**Please review like always!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so it might be a little while before I update again. I will try and do a chapter on Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday. Since I don't have school on Thursday or Friday I am headed to New York for the weekend and won't return until late on Sunday. Therefore I won't be able to type anything over the weekend. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

* * *

_A single sentence slipped from his mouth before his body fell limp from exhaustion._

_"I'm sorry Mikey; I just don't know if that's a promise I can keep."_

* * *

The turtle's lair was silent. No living thing dared to disturb the precarious position the brother's emotions were in. One wrong word could tip the barely existent balance they were maintaining. This terrible silence was not, however, without reason.

Leo had had a relapse, and there was nothing they could do.

They had brought their brother to Leatherhead's yesterday morning and they missed him dearly already. The lair felt empty and never had the three turtles felt so alone.

Their elder brother was gone and so was their father.

Splinter had received their message and sent a sorrow filled reply.

He wasn't going to be able to return home for another week. Apparently the harbor by which he was staying had been closed down and the closest alternative was a two day journey away. That added on to the five day ship ride meant that they turtles wouldn't be receiving comfort from their father anytime soon.

The three ninja's were now sitting solemnly around the small wooden table placed in their kitchen. Don was staring into his cup of coffee with an unfocused air about him, while Raph was blankly watching the hands on the clock move, throwing away painful minutes. Mike was sitting next to Don, but his gaze was on the empty chair next to Raph. Whenever he gazed upon it he was plagued by the unsettling memories and images of his eldest brother lying on the cot in the lab and coughing up glasses full of blood. He was in so much pain that he was moaning and whimpering through his unconsciousness. The young turtle could fell the tears threatening to fall. He reached up and instinctively rubbed at his swollen and red eyes. He let a small whimper go, which in turn shook his two older brothers from their state. They both let their gazes fall on the orange banded turtle.

"You should get some rest Mike. We'll call you if we hear anything."

Mikey was shocked by how quiet and meek his normally hotheaded sibling's voice was. It showed just how scared and worried Raph truly was.

Mike nodded and slowly made his way towards his room. He opened the door and entered. He was immediately incased in darkness once the heavy door snapped shut.

The two remaining turtles once again sat in silence. Each was avoiding the other's stare. Finally Don cleared his throat and gripped his cup of coffee. He gave Raph a short glance and stood. The genius paused as he gently pushed in his chair, trying desperately to mute the scraping noise of the wooden legs against the cold and tiled floor. He approached the door and swiftly exited the kitchen.

As soon as his purple banded brother left, Raph sighed and leaned forward on the table. He was sick and tired of silence. He violently slammed his fists on the table which sent a loud and hollow ringing throughout the room. He remained in that position for what seemed like an eternity. Only was he jolted from his thoughts of sorrow when the sound of the lair door creaking open was heard.

His hands flew to the handles of his sai and he approached the door leading out of the kitchen. _Who the hell is that? No one should be visiting._ Raph cautiously opened the door and spun towards the lair opening.

Said turtle sighed and released his grip on his weapons as he approached the figure.

"What are you doing Mikey?"

The youngest turtle looked up at him with glassy blue eyes, slick with tears. Raph closer towards his distraught sibling and placed his hand over his shoulder. He stared into his brother's face, searching for answers.

"I said, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," Mikey mumbled, casting his gaze to the floor.

"Yeah, sure. Now please tell where you are actually going."

Mike shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another before he once again met Raph's gaze.

"I was going to maybe visit, or even just peek in, and see how…"

Mike trailed off. Raph sighed, he knew where this was headed.

"See how what Mike?"

"See how…Leo is doing." Mike's volume greatly decreased as he reached the end of his sentence.

Raph closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Mike, oh Mikey. You know we can't."

"But Raph-"

"No Mike! I don't want to hear it."

"Raph come on. Just for a-"

"I SAID NO!"

Raph was clenching his fists with a vice rivaled by no other. He was seething.

His anger, however, didn't last long, and disappeared as soon as he saw the expression now painted on his little brother's face.

Mike's lip was trembling and his shoulders were violently shaking. He locked eye contact with Raph, but his vision soon was blurred with tears. He sniffed and hastily wiped at his eyes.

Raph's face softened from a snarl to a worried and regretful frown. He sighed once more before once again placing his hand on his brother's shoulder. Mikey, however, just brushed it off and headed back to his room. As he walked by he mumbled something that was obviously aimed at Raph.

"Sorry, but I haven't given up like you."

Raph was hurt by his brother's words, but was so focused on making amends and solving the issue, he brushed the hurt feelings to the back of his mind. He turned towards his brother's retreaing form and called out hoping to get a respose.

"Mike."

Nothing.

"Mike come on. Mike!"

Still nothing.

"I'm sorry Mikey. Bro?"

This time the orange mask tails paused. A seed of hope rooted in Raph's stomach as he observed this. Unfortunately it didn't last long. Whatever hope he had was crushed, for Mike continued walking and slammed his door shut behind him.

Raph continued to stare at the spot his brother's form had once occupied.

"Great, this is just great. Doing well as the big brother eh Leo?"

Raph sighed.

"I wish you were here bro. We need you. WE NEED YOU LEO!" Raph released his rage in those four words.

But it was not enough. He shut his eyes in anger and quickly turned to punch the wall. He paused briefly to catch his breath before resuming his vicious assault on the wall.

He was so caught up in anger he didn't register the blood running down his knuckles, or the pain in his hands as his fingers swelled.

He was also oblivious to the metal clink of the lair door once again opening.

* * *

**Who could be at the door?**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

_He was so caught up in anger he didn't register the blood running down his knuckles, or the pain in his hands as his fingers swelled._

_He was also oblivious to the metal clink of the lair door once again opening._

* * *

"You do realize that could cause permanent damage to yours hands my friend"

Raph whipped around towards the door, ready for anything, or so he thought.

He was caught completely off guard by what he saw. Standing in the doorway was the large and scaly form of Leatherhead. He wore a good natured and calm smile that was in direct contrast with the bulk and muscle of his body, but somehow it suited him perfectly.

However it wasn't the large croc that truly surprised the red banded turtle. It was the form at his side. The legs seemed about to buckle, despite the fact that Leatherhead was supporting almost all of the bodies weight. The skin that was once so familiar was now a foreign shade of pale greenish-gray. The once strong and muscled arms had become weak and shaky. Almost all of the muscle mass had been lost. The limbs were almost completely naked save the strategically wrapped worn brown leather pads and bands. The normally sparkling stormy gray eyes had lost their shine and now seemed dull in comparison.

When everything about this figure had been changed and was now foreign, it was comforting for Raph to see one familiar thing wrapped snuggly around the subjects head.

A deep sky blue mask.

Raph approached cautiously with tears in his eyes. He reached out a hand and gently set it on the forms shoulder. He looked upwards into the pale face and whispered a single name.

"Leo"

He was met with a frail and warming smile. It was then full extent of the situation sunk in.

"LEO!"

The red clad turtle fell into his elder brother's arms and it the process almost knocking said turtle over. He pulled back and looked lovingly into his brother's face.

"Leatherhead? What are you doing here?"

All three turned to the second level to see the two other turtles standing there, looks of bewilderment across their faces.

Leatherhead flashed them a toothy grin and took a few steps back revealing the two rejoicing turtles.

Leo turned his head and forced out a laugh as he saw their faces.

Don looked thoroughly confused, while Mikey was smiling and fumbling over the railings. Within a second Mike was on the ground and stumbling over to his older brothers. He too fell on top of Leo and latched on to him, sobbing and laughing at the same time. Soon Don was there as well tears streaming down his face desperate to get some sort of proof that the brother standing in front of him was real.

Leo pried a hand lose from Mikey's death grip and reached out to Don. He spoke barely above a whisper.

"Hey Don. Miss me?"

Don's face cracked into a smile and he joined in on group hug.

After a half an hour of reunion the turtles and Leatherhead had moved into the kitchen and were all sprawled along the table. Mike still hadn't let go of Leo, who had been leaning against Raph and Don for the past thirty minutes. He could barely support himself, let alone Mike.

Then during one of the scarce silences Leo turned his gaze to Leatherhead.

"LH, do you want to tell them the news?"

"I would be honored Leonardo."

His younger brothers all looked at each other in confusion.

"News? Leo what are you talking about?"

Leo smiled and gestured to the bulky crocodile.

Leatherhead stood from his chair and clapped his hands together.

He tried to speak through his smile.

"My friends. I am extremely pleased to announce to you all that Leonardo is going to make a full recovery."

* * *

**Okay sorry it was so short, but I literally typed this as I was walking out the door and heading to the airport. Next update will probably be on Monday.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay lovely readers, I have kinda lost inspiration for this story, so this is going to be the last chapter of **_**Sick Day**_**. I will make sure to make it good, but don't be upset when it ends. Please enjoy!**

**I am also really sorry for the wait. I was on vacation and then I got sick. Anyways I am going to try and establish a more normal updating schedule for my future stories.**

* * *

_Leatherhead stood from his chair and clapped his hands together. He tried to speak through his smile._

_"My friends, I am extremely pleased to announce to you all that Leonardo is going to make a full recovery."_

* * *

"Guys, Dinner's ready!" Donnie shouted from the kitchen.

"Sheesh Don, I'm right here!"

"Sorry Raph."

Don smiled sheepishly at his hotheaded brother before returning to the pot on the stove.

* * *

"Guys, Dinner's ready!"

Leo and Mike both paused from their sparring match and looked towards the door of the dojo. They both smiled when they heard Raph's angry reply.

They stood and bowed to each other. Once they righted themselves Mike looked his older brother over. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and he was breathing hard, almost to the point where he was panting. It was slightly concerning for the orange banded turtle, but he had to remember that his brother was still recovering, and Don had said this sort of behavior was normal. The memory from a few nights ago, when Leatherhead announced his brother was going to recover, surfaced in his mind.

_Leatherhead stood from his chair and clapped his hands together._

_He tried to speak through his smile._

_"My friends. I am extremely pleased to announce to you all that Leonardo is going to make a full recovery."_

_They all stood in shock. It was Mikey that finally spoke._

"_F-Full recovery, Leatherhead, please tell me this isn't some sort of sick joke."_

"_No Michelangelo, it is no joke."_

_There was a second of calm before all hell broke loose. _

_Mikey sprung up and once again fell into the blue banded turtle's arms, Don was crying softly with a huge grin plastered on his face, and Raph was leaning back in his chair laughing hysterically. Even though he was pinned to the floor, Leo had also joined in on laughing and smiling. Mike took a moment to breath and looked at Leo with a teary gaze._

"_So you're 'sniff' going to be okay? And 'sniff' you're not going anywhere?"_

"_No Mike, I'm not going anywhere."_

"_We missed you 'sniff' Leo. I-I was so 'sniff' worried."_

"_I know Mikey, I know. It's okay Mike."_

"Mike, Mike!"

"Huh?"

Mikey was drawn from his thoughts by his older brother's voice. He cleared his vision by blinking and looked into his brother's face. Leo was wearing a look of concern and was standing in his normal 'leader stance'. He was puffed out to his full height and had his left hand on his hip and the right was waving in front of Mike's face.

"We should go downstairs."

"Mmmm…downstairs?"

Mike looked quizzically at Leo, whose face had broken into a grin because of the obvious confusion painted on his younger brother's face.

"Downstairs, you know as in dinner. You remember dinner right?"

Leo mimed eating motions before turning to the orange banded turtle, who wasn't so amused.

"Ha ha, look at the funny mutant."

Leo reached out a hand and laughed at his pouting brother.

"Sorry Mike, I couldn't help myself. Now then let's go down before Donnie has a meltdown."

"Alright, let's go."

Leo waited for his little brother to march ahead before quickly turning off the dojo lights and following behind him.

* * *

Both Donatello and Raphael looked up from what they were doing as the sound of laughter filled their ears.

"I know Mike I said I was sorry."

"Yeah Yeah, but don't think that just because you're healing I'm going to take it easy on you."

"Oh is that so? We'll see little brother, but…you'll have to catch me first!"

The old wooden door, that lead to the kitchen, was thrown open as blurs of green, blue, and orange raced around the room, their shouts of joy echoing off the walls.

"Guys," Don spoke with a pleading tone and a put out expression, "The food is getting cold!"

"Calm down Donnie, I got this."

A devious smirk found its way to Raph's face. Don looked at his immediate older brother with a corked brow. He watched as Raph's eyes darted between the two figures engrossed in their race. Just as Leo and Mikey were about to pass by Raph once more, he very quickly stuck out his foot and waited.

He didn't have to wait long. Since Leo was Leo he noticed Raph's foot as soon as he stuck it out and swiftly avoided it. Mikey, however, wasn't as skillful. He was so caught up in catching his brother his foot caught on Raph's and he stumbled into a heap at Leo's feet.

"Ouch."

Mike sourly glanced over to Raph but his attention was grabbed by a friendly green hand waiting in front of his face.

"I told you Mike, you had to catch me first." Leo winked at his little brother and started to pull him up.

"Catch you huh? Alright."

Mike grinned and in one swift movement he had pulled Leo to the ground and had him pinned. But poor Mike, he underestimated Leo once again. For just as swiftly, Leo had turned the tables on the energetic turtle and soon became the turtle on top.

Everyone burst out laughing, save Mike, and placed themselves around the table. Raph served them and they began to eat.

Don looked around the table at his brothers, young and old.

Raph was stuffing food into his mouth and carrying out a lively conversation with Mike, who was also savagely eating, about the fiasco that had taken place mere moments ago.

It was then that the genius turtle's attention turned to his blue banded sibling. Leo was slowly picking at his food and occasionally placing small pieces into his mouth. His eyes were shinning with joy as he watched his younger brothers. He glanced at Don and smiled before picking up his plate and walking to the sink. Don wasn't alarmed, despite the large amount of food that was left on Leo's plate. He watched intently as Leo washed his plate and then proceeded to take his place at the table once more. The doctor of the family had been carefully watching Leo's eating habits since the announcement was made. It was slowly returning to normal, and was a very good sign that Leo truly was healing.

Don had had a very long conversation with Leatherhead about Leo's healing process.

_The rejoicing turtles were oblivious as two figures slipped into the darkness of Don's lab._

"_You wanted to speak with me Donatello?"_

"_Yeah…" Don trailed off and paused._

"_How did this happen?"_

"_What do you mean my friend?"_

"_How…How did Leo just magically go from near death to full recovery?"_

"_Ah, I asked myself a similar question."_

_Leatherhead paused and gestured for Don to sit down. Once the two were settled Leatherhead picked up where he left off. _

"_It's seems that Leonardo has been able to shake his illness."_

"_Shake it?"_

"_Well, a better description would be adapted. You said yourself Donatello that your brother was being affected by a new strain of the virus because of your mutated DNA. Well, it would seem that your brother's DNA found a way to coincide with the virus."_

_Leatherhead waited as this new information sunk into the purple clad turtle. After receiving a nod of approval from Don, the crocodile continued._

"_Leonardo's body has adapted to the new found virus and has therefore been working to fix itself. While your brother was under my watch I gave him a large dose of the human vaccine for pneumonia. Afterwards I studied your brother and found something extraordinary. Leonardo's body broke down the vaccine and then remodeled it to fit its needs. In a sense Leonardo healed himself."_

_Donatello sat in a stunned silence. The fact that his brother had created a cure out of something completely different truly was extraordinary._

Don drew himself from his memory as a dish was thrown towards the sink and with extreme skill was caught by the brother he was just thinking of. Now that he thought about it, the fact that Leo had healed himself didn't seem so strange, for if Leo was anything he was extraordinary.

* * *

"Good morning sensei."

"Good morning Leonardo."

"Sensei."

"Good morning Raphael."

Raph gave his sensei a short bow before continuing into the dojo. He looked over to see Leo was already examining his beloved swords. Today would be the first time in two months that Leo trained with the rest of the family.

"MIKEY!"

Raph's head snapped around towards the starting point of the yell.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

Raph turned to look at Leo, who was shaking his head with a smile. Mikey never would learn to stay out of Don's lab.

Raph glanced back at the door and just as he was about to turn he found himself sprawled on the floor.

"What the….?"

He angrily turned to find a dark green form hiding behind Leo.

"Michelangelo, what did you do?"

Mikey looked at Leo and sheepishly grinned.

"Well, I may have…sort of…gone into Donnie's lab and touched the thing he said not to touch under any circumstance and then it just sort of…um…"

"Sort of what Mike?" Raph spat as he climbed up from the floor.

"…Sort of fell over and broke and then Don walked in and I said I was sorry and then he got REALLY mad and he yelled and then I ran the shell out of there and came in here for training. Hello sensei!"

Mikey whipped around and bowed to Master Splinter before collapsing on the ground out of breath. _That kid sure can ramble_ Raph thought.

"Michelangelo," Master Splinter sighed and then smiled at his youngest son. "You must be careful around Donatello's belongings. Have you apologized to your brother?"

Mikey looked down at the ground before mumbling a reply.

"No…"

"Well that might be a good place to start."

"Okay."

And with that Mike cautiously walked from the dojo to find the fuming Donatello.

Raph giggled as he heard the angry yells of "I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO…" and "JUST BECAUSE IT'S SHINY DOESN'T MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO TOUCH IT!" Don really could scream when he wanted to.

The red clad turtle turned around and saw that Leo and Master Splinter happily chatting. Raph could feel the relief and happiness emanating from their sensei. He had been so worried when he returned from Japan. He thought that Leo might be dead by the time he got home.

Raph would never forget his face, however, when he walked in the door and saw Leo walk calmly down the hallway like he hadn't just come 'back from the dead' but from a nice shower instead.

_"My sons!"_

_All three turtles turned towards the panicked voice at the doorway._

_Standing there was a very tired, very worried, and very confused Master Splinter._

_"Master!" All three collectively yelled._

_They ran towards their father and bowed. He bowed in return and gestured for the young ninja to right themselves. He gave them each a small smile before the worry reappeared on his face. _

_"My sons, where is Leonardo?"_

_No one spoke. A look of pure horror ghosted across Splinter's face as he assumed the worst had come to pass._

_"My sons..."_

_"Master? I wasn't aware you were returning so soon."_

_The large rat turned towards the questioning voice. _

_He felt tears prick his eyes as he saw the figure of his blue banded son standing mere feet away, looking quite confused._

_Splinter slowly approached before grabbing his eldest son and pulling him into a loving and long overdue hug. _

_"Oh my son, I was so worried when I received the news from your brothers that your condition had worsened."_

_"I am sorry to have worried you Master. I can assure you now that I am going to be fine."_

_A smile split Master Splinter's face in two. He turned to the rest of his sons and with a glint in his eye, pulled them into a hug as well. _

_They stayed like that for what seemed like hours._

_ Finally Master Splinter pulled away and looked at his sons all smiling up at him. It reminded him of when the turtles were young and would spend hours sitting in his lap, asking for stories of when he was human and his various battles, even if they had heard them dozens of times already. _

_"I missed you my sons."_

_"We missed you too father."_

Raph was pulled from the fond memory by Don and Mike finally entering the dojo. Both he and Leo tried to suppress laughter as they saw Don enter, still fuming, and a scornful looking Michelangelo following closely behind.

"How's your morning been Donnie?" Raph asked with an arrogant smirk.

"Wonderful." Don's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Ahem"

All four turtles jumped, spread out across the dojo, and formed a line, eagerly awaiting their Master's orders.

"My sons, today is very special indeed. Your brother Leonardo will be joining us today."

Smiles were shared all around as Leo politely replied.

"Thank you Master. I have been anxious to return."

Splinter bowed and looked his four sons over. They seemed so old and he truly realized how strong they had become.

The strong-hearted hothead, with a raging temper but just as much compassion, The genius, who may not be the strongest on the battlefield but had more knowledge than all of them pressed together, the goofball who had much to learn, but did everything in his power to help improve his loved one's day, and finally the leader. The skilled ninja with a pure heart, who was eagerly willing to put himself in danger to save his family. He couldn't have been more proud of them all.

He cleared his throat once more and spoke.

"Alright my sons, let us begin."

* * *

**Alright, now that's done, I would like to ask a favor of all of you wonderful people. I am officially leaving the plot of my next story up to you. What this means is that I am asking you all to leave an idea or even a summary, a genre, and a rating, and if you want, a main character(s) for a story you would like to see in your reviews(I LOVE reviews by the way!). I will look at them all and then decide which one I like the best. I will make sure to give all credit to the creator of the idea, and if your idea is chosen you can send me any criticism or ideas for where you want the story to go. I will keep this open for probably about three or four days before I choose so keep your eyes peeled.**

**(p.s. please no slash. I am not hating against anyone who does write that, and I have no problem with male on male relationships, but I just don't necessarily feel comfortable writing something that other people will have issues with. Thanks and please don't take this the wrong way)**

**I will probably write some one-shots in-between to keep myself busy, so watch for those.**

**Thanks for reading and I can't wait to see your ideas!**

**-Weepingangel9578**


End file.
